


you're the sunflower

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spiderman AU, but till then it's a oneshot, if I can be bothers I'll make this into a proper book, little angst, markhyuck are cute, not much but it's kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "Crashing at my place?" Mark asked, cracking open one of his eyes to be blinded by the colour silver. Donghyuck let out an annoyed groan, eliciting a sweet giggle from Mark. "Baby you're a wreck."





	you're the sunflower

  
And here Mark thought, it was just a calm and peaceful Tuesday night. The window was open, fresh air was filling his room (and maybe the occasional puff of smoke from his annoying neighbour - the one who always calls Mark, 'Marcus' as a joke). Mark had his work set out, eager to complete it all before having a long nights sleep. The alarm was ready, his assignment was nearly finished, and his eyes were closing, but of course. He forgot about one thing.

"Markri!" Donghyuck chirped, bursting into the room and shutting the door loudly behind him (and _oh_ Mark's going to get in so much trouble for being a nuisance in the dorm building again, even though he wasn't the one causing the sound pollution). "I missed you."

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who tried his best to not get bothered by the disturbance, instead choosing to focus on the last bit of maths he had left. A wet kiss was placed on his neck and he immediately jerked forwards, a squeak - that almost sounded like a mouse - escaped Mark's mouth, and he nearly fell off the chair. Donghyuck's laughter echoed in the room, bouncing on the walls and ringing in Marks ear, and as much as he loved the horrifyingly loud laugh, he was tired and desperate to sleep (but finish his work first, of course) so found the noise quite painful to hear.

"Just call quits, you baby." Donghyuck mumbled, cutely taking Mark's hand in his and tugging him up, easily guiding him to the bed and pushing him down. Mark let out a sigh and closed his eyes, thinking a lot about how much of a mess he was. "I can't be asked walking back home."

"Crashing at my place?" Mark asked, cracking open one of his eyes to be blinded by the colour silver. Donghyuck let out an annoyed groan, eliciting a sweet giggle from Mark. "Baby you're a wreck."

Donghyuck did this quite often, however. His house, the one he still shared with his parents, was a good hours train ride far. And so, Donghyuck crept into Mark's dorm building, somehow managing to pass by the guards with a smile, and slept over at his boyfriends, saying he was too lazy and broke to actually afford a ride home. Mark still doesn't understand why Donghyuck hasn't moved in with him (I mean, he does know it's because his parents are very protective of their son, but chooses not to voice it).

"Shut up." Donghyuck grumbled, raising his hands to place them over Mark's mouth, muffling his laugher.

The cold wind from the window soon got more and more icy, to point the two were shivering under the blanket. Donghyuck poked his head up and tried to lean over the bed, hoping he could reach the window and close it, but ended up falling forwards. Mark hurriedly dipped his hand down and helped Donghyuck up, managing to save him from another broken arm.

"Thanks, but I still need to close the window." Donghyuck mumbled, sitting up and looking down at Mark, his eyes glinting with mischief. Leaning down, Donghyuck puckered his lips and causally placed them on Mark's, sighing in comfort. Out of habit, Mark brought his hands to the younger's waist, pulling him closer and kissing back. He ran a hand down his back, warmth tracing his fingers and the fabric restricting any more movement. Donghyuck pulled away, holding a hand to Mark's chest to stop him from chasing after his lips, and let out a sigh, his breath blowing older the latters face. "Don't get too excited Markri."

Mark scoffed, pushing Donghyuck off him and then getting up from the bed, wobbling over to the window to shut it close, since it was getting too chilly, and Mark couldn't exactly handle extreme temperatures. Just as he was going to close it, he froze when he saw blue and red lights flash by, and a bunch of sirens alongside screams filled the air around him. The groan he heard from Donghyuck, and the way arms wrapped around him, snapped Mark out of his thoughts.

"Not today, please?" Donghyuck pleaded, burying his head into Mark's neck, and shaking his head continuously. Mark let Donghyuck try to convince him out of tapping the button on his watch and then jumping out of his window, chasing after the cars that just flew past. "Don't go today? They'll be able to do it on their own. You know, before you started swinging from building to building in a jumpsuit, police would arrest people on their own. They don't need superheroes all the time!"

"Hyuck..." Mark sighed, patting the younger's head, before pulling himself away from his arms. This happened all the time. When Mark would get ready to go fight criminals, Donghyuck would constantly tell him that it was a bad idea, try his best to stop Mark. It never worked, but he still attempted to prevent his boyfriend from putting himself into danger. "Every time I'm leaving, you don't really make it easy, do you?"

"Obviously not!" Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark's hands. He wasn't entirely against the idea of Mark being a superhero, he was a little proud of it. However, he did hate the thought of something bad happening to Mark, especially after that one time Mark stumbled back into the dorm, cuts all over his body and injuries that stayed for months. "You think I'd tell you, 'Hey Mark, it's perfectly fine for you to jump into dangerous situations where you could get killed', of course not!"

"I know you're scared of the unknown." Mark said, putting a hand on Donghyuck's cheek, a small and sad smile tugging on his face.

Once Mark had left them whilst they were in the middle of a movie marathon, and a while later, Donghyuck received a call from the police, telling him that his older brother had just gotten admitted into a hospital. He panicked, obviously, and then called Mark, worried that his boyfriend might've also gotten affected. A whole two hours later, Mark arrived at the hospital, out of breath and with a large bandage over his arm. Donghyuck cried all night that day.

"I know I always come and go," Mark connected his forehead with Donghyuck's, not breaking eye contact, in attempt to build their trust. "But it's out of my control."

"Yeah but," Donghyuck paused, closing his eyes and then tearing himself away from Mark, a sigh leaving his mouth and the annoyance clear in his voice. "Whatever, go out there then. Get hurt, it's not as if any of that affects me."

Mark watched as Donghyuck huffed and got back onto the bed, curling up underneath the blankets that were warm a while ago, but a lot colder now. A few seconds passed, before Mark rushed forwards, hastily placing a kiss on Donghyuck's cheek, before tapping the button on his watch, a red and black suit unfolding around his skin, and a mask enveloping itself around Mark's face. He put his foot on the window sill, and then glanced over to his boyfriend, who refused to turn around.

"Love you." Mark said, staring at the bundle of softness on the bed, before jumping out of the window, his loud voice echoing in the streets as he followed the criminal that went by a while ago. Donghyuck finally let out the breath he was holding, and it came out a lot more shaky that he had expected it to. He lay on his back and licked his lips, then rubbed roughly at his eyes.

"Just come home safely Mark."


End file.
